Truly a Thanksgiving to remember
by dragonqueenc
Summary: What happens when the hyper force doesn't know what Thanksgiving is?
1. Thanks of the giving

**Me: Thanks Monkyluver for reminding me to update!**

**D.Wing: Ahem!**

**Me: Oh! And don't own Blade100 or his OC's!**

**D.Wing: Ahem!**

**Me: What?**

**D.Wing: (Points at himself)**

**Me: (Shrugs) on with the story!**

* * *

Dragonqueenc was sitting on the couch, staring at the clock.

"I'm so bored" she groaned, falling into a laying position.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Dragon ran up to answer I, there standing at the doorway was…a salesman.

"Hello good mam', might I interest you in a-" He started, but was cut off by the door slammed shut in his face.

Dragon started to walk away, but another knock was being heard. Dragon opened the door and started to scream.

"Look! I'm not intreasted in buying any-" but she stopped herself as she saw four people in the doorway.

"Oh, hi…Um…you're not the sales guy! Come on in!" The four people hurried into the Super Robot.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you to Dragon." On of the people said, his voice dripping with sarcasim.

"Don't give me mouth-Wait? Thanksgiving? You could have told me sooner Blade100!" Dragon groaned.

Blade100 shrugged, and handed her a turkey.

"Didn't think you would be prepared, so I brought you Liz!" He shoved Liz in front of him, and she glared at him.

Dragon took Liz's wrist and drug her to the kitchen.

"Dark Wing!" she screamed.

Dark Wing walked in with a knife. "What? Oh, hi Liz." He said

"Hey, Dark Wing." Liz replied.

"It's Thanksgiving!" Dragon screamed, and Dark Wing panicked.

"What!? No, No, No! How could we forget!?" he started to rush around the kitchen.

Dragon laid the turkey down and back out of kitchen. She walked over the intercom and called the hyper force in the main room. As everyone sat themselves down, the exception of Dark Wing and Liz, Dragon started to speak.

"Do any of you know what it is today, other then blade100 and them?" Dragon asked, no one answered. "It's Thanksgiving." She said.

Dragon's OC's were the only ones to react.

"What's Thanksgiving?" The hyper force asked simontanisly.

Dragon, Blade100, Blade100's OC's, and Dragon's OC's gasped. "You don't know what thanksgiving is?" They asked. The hyper force shook their heads.

Dragon opened her mouth to speak, but Dark Wing called to them, "It's ready!"


	2. Figure it out by yourself? Doubt it!

**Me: I just feel like Updating, oh and I'M ON THANKSGIVING BREAK!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**D.Wing: Why must I be put through this torture?**

**Me: That's exactly why I made you! To have something to torture! **

**L.Wing: Dragon only owns her and her OC's!**

* * *

Everyone sat down at a long table with a bunch of food, everyone was drooling. Dragon glared at them all and before anyone could touch the food, she clicked a button to where a giant force field appeared and everyone groaned. 

"No food until all of you know the true meaning of Thanksgiving." Dragon growled at them.

They all exchanged looks and sighed, they couldn't get past this; so what the heck?

"Then tell me, what is the true meaning of Thanksgiving?" Sprx asked.

Dragon just grinned and said, "You'll have to figure that at out, on your own."

Everyone just groaned as Dragon, Blade100, and their OC's went to the main room.

"We'll be in here waiting for your answers!" Dragon called behind her.

"We're going to fail miserably aren't we?" Sprx asked Gibson.

"I believe the chances are very slim." Gibson said in a very off tone.

"Thinking about some one special?" Sprx asked playfully punching Gibson's arm.

Gibson blushed, "N-no…Just uhh…thinking about a…uhh…experiment." Gibson stammered.

"Uh-huh, _sure _you are." Sprx retorted walking ahead of Gibson.

Gibson sighed and looked down, still blushing, and glared at Sprx. Sprx laughed and kept walking.

_This is why I wish I were an only child_, Gibson thought as he walked on.

Antauri, floating beside Gibson and Otto walking on the other side of Gibson, also sighed and had and off look.

"If they don't stop that, I'm going to whack them with bats." Sprx said to Nova while looking at them.

Nova shrugged and drugged Sprx by the arm.

"You're not the least bit worried? Not even your own brother?" Sprx asked her as the walked ahead of the day-dreamers.

"His love life, not mine." Nova replied and they walked into the lab.

Inside they found only a laptop.

"She took out all me equipment!" Gibson exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard Blade100's voice over the intercom. "Actually, I took it out, but since its Thanksgiving, I'm pretty sure you can't hurt me." He then turned it off and everyone groaned.

"Don't worry Gibson! Peace come to night-" Otto started.

"Revenge in the morning!" Sprx finished and they both laughed.

"They messed up my metaphor!" Antauri exclaimed.

Gibson just shook it off and headed to the laptop. He typed in 'Thanksgiving'.

_**FIVE HOURS LATER**_

The Hyper force came into the main room and sat down in their bubble chairs in front of the 'judges'.

"Who's first?" Dragon asked, when no one spoke she looked at D and nodded. D levitated Otto to the front.

"Is it about the food?" He asked.

Dragon shook her head.

"It's not?" Blade100 asked, but Blade covered his mouth. "Next."

Antauri and Gibson came up.

"Is it about when the pilgrims came to America and claimed land, and the Indians showed them how to grow corn, so they had a feast to celebrate it?" Antauri and Gibson asked.

"Nope, Next!"

Sprx came up and before he could speak Dragon shook her head. He slumped in his seat. Nova came up next.

"Is it about spending time with family and friends?" She asked.

"Close, but not exactly." Dragon said.

"It's sad, none of you know what Thanksgiving is truly about, well hear this out." Dragon said.

"_**Retirement came early for me but not by choice.**_

_**I prayed for better health but God seemed to not hear my voice.**_

_**Over the course of my years I have suffered many afflictions.**_

_**For a time it seemed that self pity would be one of my addictions.**_

_**Life has not always seemed to be fair but did I really think it would?**_

_**I tried to avoid pain and disappointment but did I really believe I could?**_

_**But by the age of sixty-two I had learned to look around**_

_**And as I looked within myself, here is what I found.**_

_**No matter how much I have felt that I have had to endure**_

_**There is always someone not far who has had to tolerate more.**_

_**When I find myself feeling sorry for poor little me**_

_**I remind myself of the hardships that could be.**_

_**Now I use the heartbreaks as a way to share with others**_

_**The fact that Gods love reigns on high with him as our father we are all brothers.**_

_**We can share each others pain but more importantly**_

_**We can share our faith; though we do not always do so unfortunately.**_

_**Let us take time as Thanksgiving approaches once more**_

_**To remind ourselves of the good things God has in store.**_

_**Love one another and never fail to forgive.**_

_**For as Gods chosen people we in harmony can forever live."**_

"By Lew Duffey" Dragon whispered to Blade100.

"Copy, Paste?" He asked.

"Yep" She said.

The Hyper Forced looked at each other with new understanding.

"You know what it's about now?" Liz asked.

"It's about-" Sprx started.

"Being-" Otto began.

"Grateful of-" Nova was interrupted by Gibson.

"You're friends-"

"And family-" Antauri was interrupted by three new voices.

"Ant to count your blessings." The hyper force turned to see three new robot monkeys, guess who? Yep1 Lila, Jewel, and Carman! Gibson, Otto, and Antauri ran up to hug them, but heard laughing behind them. They pulled apart blushing.

"I guess you earned it to eat the wonderful food Dark Wing prepared us…" Dragon made the force field disappear and everyone pigged out.

"I'm happy with myself!" Dragon said.

"We are to!" Two voices said behind her.

Dragon turned around to see D and Matt.

"Thanks guys!" She said and thye sat and ate also.

"Picture!" Min-Min said and set it up.

The flash went off. They looked at the picture to see Blade100 put the turkey bones that were still in tacked over Blades head.

"Blade100!"

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**


End file.
